


Dax, Ezri Dax.

by starprise_entership



Series: The Doctor and The Counsellor are Best Friends [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, i just love writing for this brotp, that secret agent holosuite program again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Ezri’s been talked into a session in Holosuite 3 by Julian, where she enjoys being a secret agent for a day.—“Then what can we do?” Ezri asks, more agitatedly this time. “You got any ideas?”Julian shrugs, and gives a smile. “I’m just the sidekick.”





	Dax, Ezri Dax.

Ezri stands in the corner, scanning the room and everyone in it. She has her heart set on the door on the far side of the hall, the ornately decorated one next to the grandfather clock. _How careless of them to leave the door ajar!_ A sliver of sunlight shines in from the crack between the door and the frame, and Ezri thanks her lucky stars.

“Are you done yet?” Julian whispers over her shoulder. “They’ll be on to us in half an hour.”

“Well, the dangerously tantalising vanilla cream pastries are making me lose concentration,” Ezri snorts, before adding, “They look pretty good though.”

“I suspect they’re poisoned.” Julian points out, “None of the partygoers seem to have one on their plates. They’re sticking to the tiramisu.”

 _He’s right,_ Ezri observes, silently. She takes another glance around the room, marvelling on how well she and Julian have managed to blend in so far. It was fascinating, to step into this era of glamourous, flowing dresses and smart, well-cut suits. She admits that most of it isn’t quite to her personal taste, but a look into the past is usually refreshing, in a strange way.

“How many of them do you think are linked to the syndicate?” Ezri asks, raising an eyebrow. “I think it’s best that we get out of here as soon as possible.”

Julian nods at Ezri’s suggestion the way a mentor would. “Yes, we should.”

“Then what can we do?” Ezri asks, more agitatedly this time. “You got any ideas?”

Julian shrugs, and gives a smile. “I’m just the sidekick.”

Ezri gives a soft, frustrated groan and crosses her arms, and takes to scanning the room again. The majority of the partygoers seem to be interested in a mural on the wall opposite from the door, save for one young man, who loiters around the grandfather clock, with his back always facing the door. His clear, blue eyes seem to dip down onto the floor every now and then, and his brown, wavy hair has fallen out of its’ style. His constant, muttered sighs suggest that he’d rather be anywhere else than here.

“There’s a guard, by the door.” Ezri whispers. “And we need to get rid of him while one of us slips in to grab the files.”

“Right, and?” Julian prompts, letting Ezri come up with her own solution.

Ezri’s face lights up when she finds the answer. “Since we can’t cause too much of a commotion, we can’t take him down in combat. We need to get him out of the building, softly.” Ezri says. She gives a sideways look at Julian. “Julian, would you go over there and flirt with that guard for me?”

Breathing out through his nose, Julian straightens his bowtie. “I thought you’d never ask.”

“Thanks, Julian.”

“What for? I brought us here to have a good time, and I’m getting my share of the fun.” Julian pokes, before setting off in the direction of the guard.

 _He’s good at this,_ Ezri remarks, astonished, as the guard follows Julian out the other door in a hurried, flustered manner. Taking her chance, she holds her breath as she crosses the room and reaches the door. Whipping her head around to ensure everyone is still occupied, she pushes the door open, inch by inch, and slips in, careful to leave the door shut behind her.

 _Where?_ Panic floods Ezri’s mind as panicked hands search through stacks and stacks of papers for the top secret files she needs. Her jacket grows tighter with every movement - her suit’s replicated, not like Julian’s, and it’s a pity Garak left the station. But she can’t discard it. At least not here, or her enemies will be on to her on a second. Gritting her teeth, she forces herself to continue working before the partygoers notice anything amiss.

“Anyone in there?” A man approaches, shouting into the room, his voice loud and resonating. Ezri almost bites her tongue as she finally stumbles upon the documents, but now she has to hide. She ducks into the space between the cabinet and the corner of the room, in the shadows, and breathes shallowly. Clutching her arms to herself, she forces herself to breathe quietly as she listens to the footsteps outside the door.

Footsteps grow faint, and Ezri comes out of her hiding place, heaving a sigh of relief.

No, not out the same way you came! Ezri’s instincts speak to her, and she turns her head towards the next best avenue of escape - through the window. Her legs stop shaking when she climbs up on the desk and unlatches the window - she’s confident that she’ll succeed, although she’s only halfway through the mission.

She tucks the file in her jacket and steps out of the window and onto the roof of the house. Making quick, quiet steps, she traverses the rooftops of the city landscape until she gets to a set of pipes that descend into an alley, perfect. Taking half a minute to plan out her route, she takes a deep breath before deciding on a foothold, and she descends slowly, bit by bit, each step carefully planned, like a dance. Just when she’s halfway down, a motorbike pulls up in front of the building. Freezing, Ezri pins herself against the brick wall as much as she can, but she’s still a sitting duck. She doesn’t dare to breathe until the rider, wearing a very dishevelled suit, gets off and removes his helmet. Thankfully, she’s greeted by the familiar sight of short, dark hair and tanned, golden-brown skin.

Squinting, Julian puts a hand up to shield his eyes from the afternoon sun as he scans the skyline, looking quite impatient. Ezri scurries down, quietly, and joins him, tackling him in a hug.

“Oof.” That’s the only thing Julian can get out as Ezri squeezes him in a hug. “I suppose you got the files?”

“You bet.” Ezri beams, releasing him and stepping back. She eyes his ensemble with a touch of skepticism. “What happened to you?” She looks him up and down. “The buttons aren’t even done up right.”

“I was having my bit of fun with this program,” huffs Julian, proudly.

Ezri nods, a little less enthusiastic. “Let’s go.” She chides.

“But you’d probably want to take a look at,” Ezri looks him up and down again, “all of that.”

“Well, who am I to argue with Ezri Dax, secret agent?” Julian replies. “You’d better wait here,” he sheepishly suggests, before ducking into the alley.


End file.
